


(((D:BH SMUT ONESHOTS)))

by MadRinnian



Series: Detroit: Become Smut [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AHEGAO CONNOR, Ahegao, DDLG, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Kinky stuff, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Other, Overstimulation, beware lamo, ddlb, eveyone who is gonna be a bottom is probs gonna act like a slut, one way or another, random bullshit, this is not all the tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 17:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15224210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadRinnian/pseuds/MadRinnian
Summary: One shots that includes out favorite android babes and asshole humans, enjoy :)





	(((D:BH SMUT ONESHOTS)))

So if you came here from the OG oneshot book in Wattpad, hi, hello there :)

I think it'll be more preferable if you do request there since I have no Idea how to do Ao3. (I'm a confused child help me-)

As the title says, this will include filthy and dirty works that either randomly shitted out by my mind or requested by someone else. 

Also, refrain and expect to not have too much of Connor here. I know he's our precious baby boy but let the others have some love as well, deym.

request away i guess lol


End file.
